Eavesdropping
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Because listening to what two people are doing inside a room alone is baaaad... really, really bad! Especially if it's Erza the one to punish you for doing that. Implied pairings: NatZa and GrayLu. Rated T because of some minor suggestive adult themes. Ed


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eavesdropping<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>It was a perfectly normal and boring day in Magnolia; people came and go as they pleased and wizards walked out of the large building near the coast to fulfill their missions or jobs. Just plain boring. But in between those masses of bored wizards, there was one that thought that it was okay to have a day like that one with no rushes or dangerous missions. Her pocket full and her rent paid for three months in advance left her without need to do a job herself or help others with theirs.<p>

Though, she felt a little bored too, the bustling guild without its boisterous behavior was seriously depressing to the sight. And staring at the almost dead-by-boredom Gray didn't help her either. She leaned over the table with her arms crossed, staring with half-lidded eyes at the drooling guy.

She needed to find something to cheer everyone up and fast!

"Gray," She stated, making the dark haired man in front of her remove the drool coming out of his mouth and sit straight to listen with a nod. She sweatdropped, things were bad indeed. "Let's do something."

"About what, Lucy?" She felt like face-palming at his question, didn't he see the state of things? Wasn't he just drooling a moment ago? She motioned to the guild with her hand, letting Gray catch the hint at seeing their comrades with faces so depressed that made him sweatdropped as well. Some were even losing their souls to the boredom. "Oe, oe, what's with those faces?"

"They're bored out of their minds, that's what!" The stellar mage yelled as a matter of fact, standing up to make a point as she rested her hands on her hips. "We need to do something!"

"Okay, okay, calm down... geeez..." He said standing up too, crossing his arms in front of his now bared chest. He just undressed from his shirt without realizing again. "Just tell me what you have in mind…"

But just then, the doors of the guild were opened by a strong kick. Lucy, Gray and pretty much everyone else turned their heads around to look at the one responsible for waking them up or interrupt them, and they found Natsu with Erza at his side. The scarlet haired woman scolding the dragon-slayer for opening the doors like that before dragging him to the supplies back-room under the pretext of teaching him some manners. Everyone looked at the two with bored eyes before returning to either drooling, sleeping, or staring vacantly at anywhere or whatever. It was the same old story; Natsu was an idiot and got punished by Erza for that.

What was different on that?

Only that all of them, except our two standing mages, failed to notice something off with the Titania. She was walking weird, with her right leg stiff and her face hardened like a rock, more than her normal stoic face. Gray and Lucy exchanged confused looks before following both to the supplies room, stopping to peek from around a corner to witness how Erza quickly threw Natsu inside the supply room before going in herself and locking the door behind her.

"What is she doing? She could've punished Natsu in front of the others like she always does…" Lucy thought out loud, seeing her companion nod at her statement before the man paled and shivered when a reason came to his mind.

"Maybe… she'll punish him… with _that_…" The blonde girl raised an eyebrow at the reaction, nodding but not fully understanding since they never explained what _that_ was. She moved from their hidden place to stand next to the door with her back pressed against the wall. Gray moving close behind her and coming to stand at the other side of the door's arc on a similar fashion, nodding to Lucy as she made a sign to keep quiet and listen.

"Sorry! I'll not do it again!" They heard Natsu pleading, tempting Gray to laugh at his situation before Lucy reminded him that they needed to remain quiet. Nothing could escape the Titania's or Natsu's ears.

The sound of steps was heard along with the metallic clanging sound they knew like back of their hands; Erza was moving.

"E-eh? Erza?" The sound of something hitting the ground and the burst of used magic caught their attention. "W-what're you…?"

"Come here, Natsu, and now!" They heard her ordering him in between grunts.

"W-wow! What…? Why didn't you just tell me?!" They heard him giving a few indecisive steps, probably closer to the red head. This was getting interesting. "E-erza…"

"You know what to do, so just do it!" Even they flinched when they heard her commandeering voice again; they could even imagine the poor dragon-slayer shrinking on the spot he was standing at.

"B-but…!" He tried to talk again but was cut off.

"Do it." She said with her most stern and quivering voice to the guy in front of her, causing him to look at her weirdly before releasing a snort of amusement. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him, her eyes glaring for an answer. "What?"

"You sure?" He asked after containing his imminent laugh, recomposing his voice and regaining the seriousness he only displayed during fights. "It'll hurt, you know?"

"I know that, that's why I'm ordering you to do it!" He flinched at her loud voice before nodding and closing the gap between them, kneeling in front of her leg and casting one final look of worry in her direction. She was touched by his concern for her but they needed to get this done quickly.

"Just do thaaaaah! Natsu!" She sidetracked when he started treating her cramped leg. Her order coming out of her lips more like a moan followed by his first name in pleasure. He shivered at the answer he got, not wasting time to comment of it with what remained of his boldness.

"Liked it?" She was about to deny it and glare at him to stop being so annoying but he restarted his handwork and stopped her from saying anything but…

"Yes!" Another moan and the dragon-slayer found out he liked the sound, continuing his ministrations with a big grin plastered on his face and earning more moans from the scarlet haired knight.

"So soft…" He whispered to himself, the woman in front of him hearing his innocent comment and letting it slide in favor of not losing his help.

"J-just… continue, Natsu…" And he did as she told him, smiling inwardly when he managed to earn new sounds from her.

Outside the room, it's needless to say that their spies were speechless at what they were hearing. Their faces reaching a new limit of shock and redness with everything they were hearing from inside the room.

Natsu with Erza?!

Was that even possible?

Has the world gone insane?

"Naaatsuuu!"

Seems like it was and it has.

Another moan was heard and they felt the need to leave the place with wobbling legs before they were discovered and killed by the hands of the Titania… or burned to death by the Salamander… or they passed out from imagining things. Dirty things. Trying to straighten their walking, they stopped and took long breaths, exhaling them fully before continuing to their destination without noticing that someone watched the whole deal.

"L-lucy," Gray called out for his female friend as he sat shakily on his previous spot, the blonde still blushing madly at what they heard. "D-did that… w-was that real?"

"I-I think so…" She replied flustered as her writer's mind described to her what could have happened back there. Such sounds, what they said, what she heard, everything pointed to only thing. And that was...

* * *

><p><em>Lucy's imagination.<em>

_(Suggestive themes ahead.)_

"Sorry! I'll not do it again!" Natsu pleaded, thinking that his death was near.

Erza shook her head with a small smile, going to sit on top of a crate close to the dragon-slayer.

"E-eh? Erza?" She got rid of her boots and reequipped into her normal attire much to the boy's surprise. "W-what're you…?"

"Come here, Natsu, and now!" She ordered with a finger pointing at the spot in between her open legs, showing something that many men craved to the least expected person on the whole world. Natsu was speechless at the sight, his eyes roaming all over her body before he spat out of it and reacted.

"W-wow! What…? Why didn't you just tell me! ?" He managed to ask as he grasped the full picture, a small blush making him avoid looking at her and give a few steps back in embarrassment. "E-erza…"

"You know what to do, so just do it!" Her command was harsh but caring, making the boy look at her with other light but still be insecure about what she was asking from him.

"B-but…!" He tried to talk again but was cut off.

"Do it." She ordered with her most stern and quivering voice to the guy in front of her, causing him to look at her weirdly before releasing a snort of amusement. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him, her eyes glaring for an answer. "What?"

"You sure?" He asked after containing his imminent laugh, recomposing his voice and regaining the seriousness he only displayed during fights. "It'll hurt, you know?"

"I know that, that's why I'm ordering you to do it!" He nodded at her loud wanting voice, closing the gap between them, his hands going to get rid of his trousers and showing the woman in front of her what some girls wanted to get from him someday or even witness. He casted one final look of worry in her direction, making her feel touched by his concern for her but reminding her that they needed to get this done quickly. Moving her hands to the front of her blouse, she started undressing herself by more normal means until she was on her birthday suit in front of the pink-haired boy that waited for her to give the order before doing anything.

"Just do thaaaaah! Natsu!" She sidetracked when he started. Her order coming out of her lips more like a moan and his first name in pleasure. He stopped any movement and grinned cheekily at the answer he got, not wasting time to comment of it.

"Liked it?" She was about to deny it and glare at him to stop being so annoying but he restarted his work and stopped her from saying anything but…

"Yes!" Another moan and the dragon-slayer found out he liked the sound, continuing his ministrations with a big grin plastered on his face and earning more moans from the scarlet haired knight.

"So soft…" He muttered close to her ear, making the woman in his arms blush at the compliment and answer with an affirmative hum.

"J-just… continue, Natsu…" And he did as she told him, smiling inwardly when he managed to earn new sounds from her until she reached her first and screamed his name to the top of her lungs.

"Naaatsuuu!"

…_The end…_

* * *

><p>"L-lucy! Are you alright?" Gray asked in panic, kneeling at the side of the blonde mage with worry in his eyes. She was staring at the ceiling with dreamy eyes, drool coming out of her mouth and a small nosebleed. She had a very wild and creative imagination.<p>

"What's wrong with Luce?" Natsu asked nonchalantly walking to his team's table with his arms crossed behind his back and Erza standing next to him with a raised eyebrow at the state of their friend. Gray felt his heart almost escape through his throat at hearing the voice of his rival, turning to glare at him but quickly stopping when he saw him with a small pink gracing his cheeks as it graced the woman's cheeks next to him.

"What?" Erza asked, clearly itched by being stared at without apparent reason. Gray quickly shook his head and turned to help Lucy, lifting her from the ground and placing her back on her seat with her head and arms resting on top of the table. He sat next to her and returned to stare at his two team partners sitting across from him at the other side of the table next to each other. Erza's voice startling him when she spoke again. "You didn't answer Natsu's question, Gray, nor mine."

"U-uh? Ah! Y-yeah! Nothing! She just passed out and I... was... remembering that... your hair was red? Yes? Yes! That's it! Your hair's red!" Both mages looked at each other in clear confusion before shrugging and disregarding his answers, preferring to indulged themselves with their usual food. Erza asked Mira for a strawberry cake and Natsu asked for flamed meat, both chatting about their last mission much to Gray's nerves.

'You guys... just did it and... and now eat and talk like nothing...? I don't buy that!' He scratched the back of his and coughed on his fists, calling their attention to him again, showing them his most serious face. He shot his question. "What did you do back there?"

"Back where, popsicle?" Natsu asked cluelessly; not getting what he wanted to know and misunderstanding his question as him trying to ask them about their mission, so he answered nonchalantly with a shrug. "Nothing, we just did what we always do…"

Gray blushed at the answer, his eyes almost coming out of its sockets when Erza nodded to the pink-hair's answer. "Y-you mean… that… you always do it…?"

"Yes, Gray, what's wrong with that?" Erza asked with a scowl, not getting why Gray of all people was surprised to hear about this class of things. He was part of that class of missions most of the time; destroying public property shouldn't be a surprise to him.

"We did a mess!" Natsu said smiling proudly to the destruction he caused while trying to complete the job they took. Erza nodded to his words with a small smile, crossing her arms and closing her eyes in reminiscence.

"Mm-hmm, Master will surely scold us for leaving such a disaster," Gray's face was reaching new shades of red. Erza opened her eyes sharply. "But it was necessary."

"Yeah, those guys were annoying, good thing we got rid of them…" Natsu said with distaste in his face, the scarlet knight nodded again. "Thanks Erza! I thought you were going to leave them to my hands…"

Gray was already foretelling the woman was about to slap him and beat the crap out of him for saying such thing, but he almost followed his blonde friend when she nodded again. "I wouldn't do such a thing, Natsu, I don't leave friends in need."

The ice mage literally froze when he heard that, raising a shaking unbelieving finger to point it at her. "Y-you would do the same for the others…?"

He could swear he avoided a nosebleed from sheer will strength when he received an affirmative nod. Erza answered truthfully, she knew that the guild put the well being of their friends over personal affairs, so... "I'll do the same for any of my friends."

"Aa, even I will... even if it's you, popsicle." He wanted to kill the bastard for saying that, but decided not to when he remembered that Erza was just across the table.

"Gah! Don't say such things, you idiot!" He managed to say embarrassedly in answer, earning surprised expressions from the two. Was he joking? He did help them several times and now he was stating the contrary? What was wrong with him?

"What's wrong, stripper? Don't want my help?" Natsu asked with a smirk, though, Gray wanted to puke at the question.

"Of course not! I can help myself!" He froze when he said that, understanding what he implied. He moved quickly and patted Lucy's back while smiling nervously; thanking to the heavens that the blonde mage was still unconscious, otherwise she would have killed him for saying... "Or I can ask Lucy to help me!"

"Uh? But Lucy's weak!" Natsu shouted indignantly at thinking that his strength was lower than Lucy's. Erza was quick to slap him across the face.

"Don't say that, Natsu. Lucy is growing and she'll be strong enough to do things with us when you least expect it."

Imagination.

Gray wanted to kill the one that came with such a stupid thing.

The image of Natsu or himself enjoying themselves to their fullest with Erza and Lucy at the same time was making him wish he didn't had that annoying stripping habit.

So he got out of there quickly and went to hide his… 'snowman'… from the guild, at the annoyed scream of:

"Get a room!" The ice mage leaved the place with a face so red that the scarlet strands of Erza were in shame. Both mages were left behind staring at the main door of the guild, their minds wondering what was wrong with him until they came out of their shock when Mira brought their orders to the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Natsu asked out aloud, making the white-haired waitress chuckle amusedly at everything that transpired and she witnessed.

"Oh, nothing, he and Lucy went after you both when they noticed that Erza was walking weirdly." Erza's eyes widened, her blush coming back at the same time she hit the table with a clenched hand. She thought better of her friends than that, how could they distrust her words and go and peek?

"B-but that doesn't explain why Lucy's unconscious and Gray ran away from us!" Mira covered her mouth with a hand, fighting the urges to drop on the ground and laugh her life out. She thought it was better to explain what happened before doing such a thing.

"Tell me, Erza. Did your leg cramp again?" To that question, Erza nodded shakily.

"And you asked Natsu to help you as I told you last time, right? Natsu?" Said boy nodded with a small blush, letting Mira's smirk widen. "Well, I once help you with that, Erza, and I remember that it was pretty… vocal…"

The Titania blushed at remembering that, at that time and this time she let out uncontrolled noises when she was treated but... that was sidetracking from the main subject. Now let's recount what happened: Lucy and Gray followed them and heard what happened inside the supply room. Lucy was knocked out unconscious with a dreamy look, drool coming from her mouth and a small nosebleed. And Gray was uncomfortable by being near them…

Wait!

Those questions!

That's what he meant with 'Back there'!

Oh god! And what Natsu and she said to him!

It was...!

Was...!

"H-he… and s-she…!" Erza hissed dangerously; Natsu hiding behind the smirking Mirajane thinking than that would save him from the wrath of the Titania. But the last didn't want to lose the opportunity to mock her past rival like she used to, so she spoke...

...the truth.

"Yep! They spied on you two and thought dirty about it." Erza summoned a sword and went ice-mage hunting across Magnolia, leaving the poor and scared Natsu whispering a few words to the demon before sitting again to eat his food.

"Told her he was the pervert…"

"Oh my." And Mira chuckled again, going to serve the other members.

She now had more black-mailing material!

Hooray!

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>The Alphabeat... yeah...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Alphabeat', it belongs to David Guetta. =D  
><strong>

**Okay, no romance here, but a new story about our favorite pair with things implied... thanks to Lucy's wild imagination. xD  
><strong>

**This new story is meant with humor on it to cheer up everyone after my last story... which was heart-shattering. u_u  
><strong>

**It came to my mind after a talk with a female friend I have that likes to think... slyly... about some things of life... XD**

**She's just like Mira! Oh god! Dx**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I'll bring more, be sure of that! ^^**

**Saludos.**

**Edit 12/15/11: Some mistakes I noticed and some things added to give some more sense to the story.  
><strong>

**Edit 12/04/12: Just a slight change in the summary and the story. Because of a guest reviewer's question. *sighs*  
><strong>


End file.
